


Truth or Dare

by Kpop_Quail



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpop_Quail/pseuds/Kpop_Quail
Summary: Ten won't admit he's whipped for Taeyong... at least he tries not to.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I probably got some of their personalities wrong and it's only like my third time writting fluff so it might be bad. Also I used some of their stage names and some of thier real names cuz it was easier so yeah.

“Tae!!” Ten whined, playfully attempting to push him away. “Stop!!” But he just kept assaulting Ten with tickles until the younger couldn’t breath from laughing so hard, a couple tears coming from his eyes.

“Guys! Will you please stop back there! I’m literally going to end up crashing the car if you keep messing around.” Taeil called from the front.

“Sorry hyung” Ten joked, still trying to catch his breath.

“Hey!” he older snapped, having detected the sarcasm in Ten’s voice. “I don’t care what you guys get up to, just don’t distract me when I’m driving. Or I really will crash the car.”

“Whatever… mom.” Taeyong rolled his eyes.

But just fifteen minutes later Taeil ended up stopping at the side of the road to make Taeyong switch spots with Mark so that the younger wouldn’t get assaulted by his constant tickles.

“No fair.” muttered Ten. “I liked his tickles. Why did he have to switch with Mark?”

“Because otherwise the two of you would probably have cause three car accidents and five broken eardrums.”

“Fair point.” Ten glanced over to where Mark was sitting next to him looking slightly hurt.

“You don’t like sitting next to me?” he asked, his voice filled with feigned sadness.

“Nooo, I was just having so much fun with Tae.”

But apparently, putting Mark between Ten and Lucas was not a good idea because not even half an hour later his seatbelt had “somehow” come undone and he was sitting in his seat upside down being tickled to death by the other two members.

“Oh my god. Seriously. Stop. Or I’m going to move Mark to the 127 van and he’s going to stay there until we get to the lodge.”

“What? No! Please! We’ll stop!” shouted Lucas immediately, although half of it was in Cantonese as well as some broken Thai being mixed in.

“Holy fuck how many languages do you speak.” Taeyong shrieked.

“Like… seven.” Ten bellowed back. “That’s an exaggeration. I only speak four and a half.”

“Oh my god. Will you guys just shut up?” Taeil shouted over all the noise they were making. “Thank you. Let’s just keep it this way for the next three hours and we should be good.”

But of course it didn’t stay that way.

“Taeeee! I’m hungryyy!” Jaehyun whined not even an hour later.

“Are you kidding me? We literally had breakfast two hours ago and you’re telling me you’re hungry?” Taeil almost shouted, his patience clearly running out.

“Yeah! Can we stop somewhere to get food?? Pleaseee.”

“Please Tae? I’m hungry too!” put in Doyoung.

“If we get food you guys are going to have to go to the bathroom in like half an hour. Can you really not wait for a little longer?”

“More like two hours.” muttered Jaehyun grumpily.

“Ugh, fine. But don’t blame me if we get there an hour after everyone else.”

“Yayy!” cheered basically everyone except for Taeil and Ten who had fallen asleep on Mark’s shoulder.

“Wha…” he mumbled when they pulled up to a Panda Express a little while later. “Why’d we stop..?”

“The others were hungry.” Taeil quickly explained before anyone could start shouting again. “Do you want something? I’m just going to quickly go get everyone their food, it’s better if just one of us goes in.”

“Mmmm… I dunno. Noodles? Or chicken. One or the other or both, I don’t really care.”

“Ok, you guys wait right here. Don’t do anything stupid. I’ll be right back.” The oldest’s comment got a lot of replies of “Ok”, “we won’t”, and “K, whatever.”

“Hey. Hey. Guys.” whispered Lucas after Taeil had gone inside. “You wanna play truth or dare?”

“Sure.” piped up Mark. “Who wants to go first?”

“I will!” Jaehyun almost shouted. “Taeyong, truth or dare?”

“Uh… I dunno… dare?”

“Ok, ok! I dare you…” everyone practically held their breath and the atmosphere suddenly grew tense as they waited for Jaehyun to announce the dare. “I dare you to kiss Ten!”

“What?! No fair…” whined Ten, still slightly sleepy. “Why do I have to participate in it…?”

“Because we all know how whipped you two are for each other.”

“Hmph… Fine, come here and kiss me already, Tae.” But before Taeyong went anywhere he turned to Jaehyun again.

“You have to specify where I have to kiss him though, otherwise it’s unfair.”

“Hmmm…” the younger of the two pretended to think about his question, tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Kiss him on the lips.”

“What?!” Ten literally shrieked. “Why did you have to- you know what. Whatever, come here, Tae.”

“How about, no. You come here.”

“Fine.” the younger huffed and sat up to shuffle over to where Taeyong was sitting. “This is really awkward… can you just like… kiss me so that this is over..?”

“Oooh, he wants Tae to kiss him, nice.” giggled Doyoung from the back of the van, sounding very much like a stereotypical teenage girl.

“Shut up.” muttered Ten, not taking his eyes off Taeyong.

“Hmm, how to do this…” Slowly he brought his hand up to brush the younger’s cheekbone with his fingertips, before pulling him closer and cupping his cheek with his other hand.

“Taee… your hands are cold. Can you do this a little bit faster?”

“Hmm… maybe, maybe not.” The rest of the members were silent, not really daring to make any noise.

“Just kiss me already, god damnit.”

“Sure.” Without anymore words being said, Taeyong leaned in just enough to fill the gap between them and softly pressed their lips together.

This was new to Ten. New, but definitely not unpleasant. Taeyong’s lips were soft against his own slightly chapped ones. He found himself closing his eyes and leaning a little, maybe just slightly on the awkward side because of him not really knowing what to do with his hands. But then it ended, way too early. Wait, what? No, it wasn’t to early. It would be weird to like a guy, wouldn’t it?  
Ten was quickly brought back to reality by the rest of the members whooping and hollering and just making a lot of noise in general, and Taeyong watching him with a small satisfied smirk playing at his lips. The ones that were just- What the fuck Ten. He thought to himself. Will you stop swooning over Tae for two minutes? But apparently he couldn’t because he couldn't focus on or think about anything else for the next two hours until they got to the cabin they were staying at.

Just after they walked inside Taeil pulled him aside.

“Hey, you ok, Ten? You seemed kind of distracted after we got food.”

“What? Oh yeah- I’m fine. Just a little tired I guess.” he gave the older an apologetic smile. “Um, do you know who I’m rooming with? I think I’m going to go to bed.”

“Uh, yeah. Hold on. Tae! Ten’s rooming with you this time, right?”

“Yeah, he is!” came Taeyong’s shouted reply from the kitchen where he was undoubtedly having another snack.

“Ok, you’re rooming with Tae. He already put his stuff in a room, so just find whichever one has his stuff in it.”

“Ok, goodnight then.”

“Goodnight!” Taeil shouted after the younger who had already picked his stuff up and headed off to find his room.

“Fucking Taeyong.” Ten muttered under his breath when he sat down at the little desk in the corner. The room was small, but had a very cozy feeling to it. The walls were a light baby blue with gold accents and had a couple paintings of cherry blossoms hung up on them. There was a twin bed in either corner that didn’t have the door or the little desk Ten was currently sitting at. Each with stormy gray sheets.

“Oh, hey Ten.” came Taeyong’s voice from the door. “Going to bed early?”

“Yeah, I’m a little tired and worn out from… just basically everything. How about you?”

“Even with all the sleeping you did during the car ride here?” the older joked. “But yeah, I think I’m going to stay here for the rest of the evening, I’m kind of getting sick of everyone being loud and telling bad jokes. I was going to watch a movie, you wanna join?”

“Sure… should I get us some popcorn or something? I know Lucas and Mark snuck some along, maybe I can bribe them with something to give me some.”

In the end, Ten managed to get a package of popcorn from Lucas and Mark by promising to do their chores for the next two days. He had also, by some miracle, managed to pop it in the microwave without anyone noticing and taking it away. Taeyong had found a couple dramas and three Marvel movies for free on Amazon video (bc Netflix isn’t a thing apparently) and put all the pillows in the room on one bed.

“Which one do you want to watch? There’s EXO Next Door, but we all know how bad that is, The Healer, and Liar Game. And then for movies there’s Thor: Ragnarok, Spiderman: Homecoming, and Avengers: Age of Ultron. Choose one.”

“Uh…” began the younger, a slight look of confusion filling his features. “I don’t know…? Thor, I guess…?”

“OoOOooh, I like that one. Good choice.”

So this is how they ended up curled up together, watching Thor Ragnarok on Taehyung’s laptop, with Ten resting his head on the older’s shoulder.

“You still awake?” Taeyong laughed softly, looking down at the youngers relaxed form.

“Mhmmm.” he mumbled sleepily, opening his eyes just the tiniest bit to look into Taeyong’s. “M’ still awake…”

“Have I ever told you how cute you look like this? When you’re all sleepy and relaxed with your hair all messy and no makeup on?”

“Mmm, no. Why?”

“Because you really are. And then you get all serious when you dance, and they you look amazing too, but in like, a different way. Like, when you’re sleepy and just barely awake looking with messy hair you’re adorable. But when you do you’re hair and put on makeup you have this other kind of… I dunno. You also look breathtaking but it’s different, more like... it’s like sometimes you’re like mochi, and sometimes you’re less like a mochi and more like a… sorry, nevermind.” The older shook his head, silently cursing himself for not having the courage to say "hot" out loud.

“Tae..?”

“What..?” Taeyong hid his face in his hands, probably to try and hide the blush creeping up his cheeks.

“Are you saying that you like me?” Ten asked, somewhat cautiously.

“Maybe…? Yes…?”

“I always thought that was all just fan service… all those times you’d come up and give me back hugs or hold my hand… I didn’t know there were any actual feelings behind those moments…”

“You didn’t? Even all those times I gave you hugs or cuddled you when there wasn’t a camera?”

“Well, no… not exactly… sorry.” It was Ten’s turn to blush and look down in embarrassment.

“Do you like me?” Taeyong’s straight forward question startled the younger, not exactly expecting the other to ask anything of the sort.

“Uh… yeah..? I mean… yeah…” he mumbled awkwardly, still avoiding making eye contact with Taeyong.

“Can I kiss you then? Like, for real this time? Without it being a dare?”

“Uh- yeah, sure… I guess…? I just haven’t ever really kissed anyone… apart from that dare earlier… so I might be really bad at it.” Ten warned, glancing up to meet the older’s eyes nervously.

“Oh- I didn’t know that… it’s ok though. You’ll be fine.”

“Ok…” Ten looked up at the older shyly, not really sure what he was supposed to do.

“I’m going to kiss you now, if that’s ok…”

“That’s ok.” he whispered, afraid that if he spoke too loudly something would go wrong.  
Then the now semi-familiar feeling of Taeyong’s hand softly caressing his cheek was back, almost the same as it had been earlier when they were playing truth or dare, but not quite. This time there was more than just physical contact, there were more emotions, the soft touch meaning so much more than before. As if Tae was scared to break the younger, as if he was fragile. But that’s when Ten tensed up, sudden tears pricking his eyes, panicking when he realized he didn’t know what to do, or how to do it.

“You don’t have to do this if you want to.” The older immediately drew away his hand, having noticed how rigid the other had gone.

“No, I want to… I really want to.” Ten mumbled, his voice shaky, hastily wiping away the single stray tear trailing down his face. “I’m just nervous I guess…”

“Ok then…” But he still seemed unsure, slightly put off by Ten’s sudden tears.

“It’s fine really, now come on and kiss me before I fall asleep again.”

Then the warmth of his hand was back, gently brushing over the younger’s cheekbone before moving to the back of his neck to pull him closer. Taeyong’s never left Ten’s but they still seemed uncertain and questioning. But all it took for him to close the space between them was a small nod from the younger.  
Ten let out a small gasp when he felt the older’s lips brush against his for the second time that day. But he quickly returned the gesture, tugging at his shirt a little to bring him closer.  
After a moment Taeyong leaned back to look back down at the rapper.

“That was nice.” Ten breathed out after a couple seconds of sitting in a comfortable, yet slightly awkward, silence.

“Yeah it was.” the older smiled softly, taking in each and every one of his as if he was seeing them for the first time. “I don’t know how many times I’m going to say this, but you’re beautiful in so many ways. You’re adorable when you’re asleep and your hair is messy and you haven’t put on any makeup yet, you’re really… hot?" Taeyong mentally applauded himself for finally finding the courage to say it. "That’s the closest word to it anyways, when you’re on stage performing, or just when you do that thing that’s almost like a smirk but not really, and you’re just… angelic when you walk or run and you’re just graceful in all the ways there are.” Ten blushed at his words, but didn’t look away from the older’s gaze.

“You’re really pretty too… but you’re also really funny.” he admitted with a small voice, snuggling closer to Taeyong.

“Aww” he couldn’t help but coo at the ways Ten’s features relaxed as he drifted off to sleep. “One more question, before you fall asleep though…”

“Hmm?”

“Does this make you my boyfriend?”

“Do you want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Yes..”

“Then yeah, I’d be happy to be your boyfriend.”

“Ok then, good night.” Tae whispered, placing a small kiss behind Ten’s ear. “I love you.”

“I love you too.."


End file.
